Freddy Fazbear Vs Aliens
by theguy66
Summary: After an incident involving some strange pizza! a man is now sprawled out on the floor with his chest looking like is about to.. BURST!
1. Chapter 2

Workers came, they took off his shirt to see if there was a problem and.. there was a little hole with blood bursting out. Some blood went into the first worker eyes. They sat the worker down and he wiped the blood off with his tissue. The hole was getting bigger some people had left. A child vomited. "Woah.. is it me or is that hole in his chest getting bigger!" Mike said while pointing at the hole in the mans chest. It definitly was getting bigger. Foxy layed the man on one of the tables. Toy Vickys eyes went wide with shock and pushed foxy out of the way as the man's eyes exploded and a alien burst out of his chest. Toy Chica,Chica,Toy Bonnie,Toy Vicky all jumped back. Bonnies eyes went wide with Fear and Shock as he kicked it across the room. The alien got up and threw itself at Toy Chica. Balloon Boy whacked it into the wall, the alien bounced itself off the wall at balloon boy but he dodged. Golden Freddy came out of the parts and service with his counterparts YellowBear,FredBear,Toy Golden Freddy,Toy YellowBear,Toy FredBear. They held it down and the puppet came and slowly ripped off its head. "What, was that!" Toy Vicky said while crying. Toy Bonnie ran over to comfort her. Chica thought she heard some crawling sounds in the vents but Freddy told her "Its mangle checking the vents" an just as he said that mangle burst out of the vent with a big alien ontop of her snapping at her neck. YellowBear pushed off her but the alien grabbed its leg and ripped it off. YellowBear roared as he went crashing to the ground, The alien showed its second row of teeth and it started to chomp down on his arm. Toy Golden Freddy kicked it off as soon as a second alien burst out of the stage floor and grabbed Toy FredBear by the neck and started crushing it. He raised his arm and grabbed the aliens wrists and ripped them off. The alien shreeked as it kicked him off the stage. The first alien jumped onto Toy FredBear headbutted him, knocking him out cold. The shadows, Shadow Bonnie and Freddy including Shadow Balloon Boy floated up out of the stage. Shadow Freddy kicked the first alien off Toy FredBear. Shadow Freddy signaled Shadow Balloon Boy and Balloon Boy and Girl to Take care of Toy FredBear.


	2. Chapter 3

Shadow Bonnie lifted up the First Alien by the neck and slowly shook his head and punched it in the Jaw and shattered it. The alien stuck out its second mouth and bit him in the eye making him stumble back.

(At this moment i would just like to tell you all that i do know that the Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Video of Shadow Balloon Boy is fake :) i just thought i would add him in)

A third alien came out of the girls toilets and bashed Toy Vicky to the ground. This sent Toy Bonnie into a rage and he ripped parts of the alien off. The First alien Ripped Toy Bonnies arms off and sent them flying across the room. Freddy kicked the first alien off and knocked the third alien out. Chica was in the office trapped against the desk by a fourth alien. Toy Chica didn't know what to do. she saw a poster and hesitated, she grabbed it and blindfolded the alien with it. Toy Chica pushed the alien on to the office chair and spun it as fast as she could. The Alien jumped up and was stumbling around the office. Chica noticed it was near the door. Toy Chica pushed the alien down and Chica slammed the door button. The aliens head flew out the other door into a rubbish bin. "Score" Toy Chica yelled as they cheered. Meanwhile Foxy distracted the second alien while Golden Freddy and FredBear went to tackle it. The second alien suddenly turned to attack them but foxy wrapped his hook around its neck and they both went crashing down to the ground. Mangle helped foxy up. YellowBear looked out of the parts and service room. "Come and help us yellow!" Freddy yelled. Yellow just stared. "Come on yellow!" Bonnie yelled. YellowBear slumped to the ground with a major hole in him. The Queen Alien came out of the parts and service room. Balloon Boy and Girl and Shadow Balloon Boy ran out from under it into the kitchen. the first,second,third, and fourth alien were slumped up against the wall with bones shattered and parts ripped off. The Queen roared at them all. Toy YellowBear kicked its knee, it looked down and kicked him into a table. Freddy turned to the puppet and said "Bring them" the puppet nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later The puppet reappeared with Phantom versions of Freddy,FredBear,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy, Shadow Balloon Boy and Balloon Boy and Girl,Puppet,Golden Freddy,Toy Chica,Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,Toy Vicky. and the old versions, Withered Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy. Withered Foxy launched himself at its forehead and bit down which made The Queen roar. Phantom Balloon Boy multiplyed himself into 2 and bit down on its legs. Withered Bonnie smacked the side of its face with his Robotic hand.

"Time for you to die. Alien." Freddy said as they all started to run and attack the queen. Withered Chica Clamped its jaw shut on its tail. Withered Freddy ripped out one of its eyes. Toy Bonnie got up and along with Toy Vicky ripped off its tail. The Queen roared and Bashed withered Freddy to the ground. The Phantom Puppet ripped out its other eye. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica bit into its guts. Mangle Chomped down onto its neck made blood spew out. The Queen crashed down to the ground. The animatronics all cheered. The Toys and Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy shook hands with the phantoms and withered. "Thank you for your help. We could have never done this without you guys." Freddy Fazbear told them. Withered Freddy put his hand on Freddy's shoulder. "We'll always be ready when you need us brother." He said smiling. Freddy smiled back and hugged him. They all waved goodbye as the puppet transported them back to their time. "Im gonna miss them" Bonnie said sighing.

"Dont worry, we'll see them again soon Bonnie" Freddy told him. Freddy signalled them back to their places.

"So.. what do we do with it Freddy?" Bonnie asked

Freddy turned to Bonnie.

"Do with what Bonnie?" Freddy replyed.

"Too late.." Bonnie said sighing as children rushed in and gasped at the body lying on the table with guts showing.

"Oh come on!" Freddy yelled

"Now we're gonna have to shutdown!" He yelled angrily.


End file.
